leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Orianna/rozwój
Pierwsze spojrzenie: Orianna, Mechaniczna Dziewczynahttp://forums.eune.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=203675 Jest wielu bohaterów League of Legends, którzy uczą nas że – nie ważne kim jesteś – niezwykle ważne jest to aby posiadać odpowiednie narzędzia do powierzonego zadania. Spójrzmy na Orianne, Mechaniczną dziewczynę. Gdziekolwiek nie pójdzie będziecie mogli zobaczyć jej okrągłego przyjaciela podążającego tuż za nią. 400px|center Zamieszanie o mechaniczne zwierzątko Orianny rozpoczęło się po tym, gdy odnaleźliśmy jego schemat podczas przeszukiwania pewnych szkiców w departamencie. Po tym jak żadnemu z artystów nie udało się go zidentyfikować zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać nad jego tajemniczym pochodzeniem. Podczas gdy czekaliśmy na wyniki naszych, ściśle naukowych wewnętrznych testów, najlepsi historycy z Riot games byli zajęci spekulacjami na temat pochodzenia tego tworu. Teorie były bardzo podzielone, od diagramów na zaginionym kamieniu runicznym wikingów, przez plany z pierwszego wydania noweli Jules Verne, aż po odrzucone diagramy z notatnika Leonardo Da Vinci. Ale skąd wikingowie mieli by wziąć technologie na stworzenie mechanicznych urządzeń? Co za pożytek przyniesie mechaniczna kula skoro jesteś 20000 mil pod wodą? Co Da Vinci miałby robić ze schematem na mechaniczną kulkę? Po odrzuceniu tych wszystkich teorii jedno było pewne: urządzenie Orianny nie było zwykłą kulą. Zwiastun bohatera: Orianna, Mechaniczna BaletnicaZwiastun bohatera: Orianna, Mechaniczna Baletnica 400px|center Jeśli tak długa praca nad League of Legends czegoś nas nauczyła, to tego, że przy tworzeniu bohatera warto stawiać na jakość. Oriannie, Mechanicznej Baletnicy i jej kuli-zwierzątku powinien przyjrzeć się każdy fan hextech czy ktoś, kto szuka nowego zegarka, a docenia sztukę rzemiosła. Tak, kuli-zwierzątka! Może to dziwne, że metalowa dama wszędzie chodzi z mechaniczną kulą, ale kiedy zobaczycie, co potrafi, sami takiej zapragniecie. Tylko nie mówcie znajomym, że udajecie się do jubilera po nowego zwierzaka. Mogą na was dziwnie parzeć. Jak wygląda gra Oriannąhttp://forums.eune.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=209648 Przywoływacze! Chętnie pokazalibyśmy wam, jak wygląda gra Orianną, Mechaniczną Baletnicą. Przecieramy nowe szlaki w mechanice tej bohaterki i chcemy się nimi podzielić. Głównym aspektem gry Orianną jest posługiwanie się jej główną bronią - animowaną hextechową kulą. To na niej skupiają się wszystkie umiejętności baletnicy, co pozwala graczowi na dynamiczne kontrolowanie terenu. Poruszając Kulą (bo tak nazwała ją Orianna) i aktywując umiejętności, możesz zadawać obrażenia magiczne, przyczepiać do sojuszników (którzy następnie staną się punktem skupienia twoich umiejętności), osłaniać ich, a nawet ciskać wrogami. Wiedza, jak i kiedy używać umiejętności Orianny, może uniemożliwić przeciwnikom dostęp do danej strefy lub pomóc wesprzeć sojusznika. Aby dodać grze Orianną elementu ryzyka, bierna umiejętność nagradza używanie jej krótkozasięgowych ataków, aby zmaksymalizować zadawane obrażenia. Oznacza to, że można grać bezpiecznie, używając długiego zasięgu Kuli, ale da to skromniejsze efekty bez połączenia z autoatakami. Podjęliśmy tę decyzję, by stworzyć ciekawą dychotomię ryzyko/nagroda, która pozwoli zabłysnąć doświadczonym graczom Orianną. Chcemy ciągle poszerzać grancie podczas tworzenia bohaterów - pomagają nam w tym wasze uwagi. Powiedzcie, co myślicie! Multimedia Filmy= Prezentacja Bohatera - Orianna, Pani Zębatek Jak powstał portret Orianny — prezentacja Zedd - Ignite Mroczna Gwiazda 2017 - zwiastun Mroczna Gwiazda - Osobliwość (Zwiastun Mrocznej Gwiazdy 2017) Bądź Swoim Najlepszym Mikołajem - Snowdown 2017 Walentynki 2018 - Historia jednej miłości w środkowej alei Przejdź do historii - Mid-Season Invitational 2018 |-| Ekrany logowania= Mroczna Gwiazda 2017 - ekran logowania Orianna Zimowego Zachwytu (Snowdown Showdown 2014) - ekran logowania Sezon 2016 - ekran logowania Clash - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Koncept Orianny 1.png|Koncept Orianny 1 Koncept Orianny 2.png|Koncept Orianny 2 Koncept Orianny 3.jpg|Koncept Orianny 3 Koncept Orianny Tańczącej z Ostrzami.jpg|Koncept Orianny Tańczącej z Ostrzami Koncept Orianny Zimowego Zachwytu.jpg|Koncept Orianny Zimowego Zachwytu Model Orianny Zimowego Zachwytu.jpg|Model Orianny Zimowego Zachwytu Koncept Mrocznej Gwiazdy 2017 1.jpg|Koncept Mrocznej Gwiazdy 2017 1 Koncept Mrocznej Gwiazdy 2017 2.jpg|Koncept Mrocznej Gwiazdy 2017 2 Koncept Mrocznej Gwiazdy 2017 3.jpg|Koncept Mrocznej Gwiazdy 2017 3 Dawne historie II Wersja= Orianna jest cudem techniki w całości skonstruowanym z mechanicznych części. Jednak nie zawsze tak było – kiedyś była dziewczyną z krwi i kości. Jako dziecko w , Orianna zachorowała. Jej obumierające organy zastąpiono skomplikowaną protetyką, aż wreszcie stała się pierwszą całkowicie zmechanizowaną osobą. Jej nieodłącznym towarzyszem jest mechaniczna kula, którą stworzyła, by była jej obrońcą i przyjacielem. Ciekawa samej siebie i swojego miejsca na świecie, Orianna poszukuje celu swojego istnienia. Dorastając w bogatej dzielnicy w Piltover, Orianna chroniona była przed okrucieństwem i niesprawiedliwością zewnętrznego świata przez ojca, Corina Revecka, wynalazcę cieszącego się uznaniem. Jego wyszukane projekty posiadały takie bogactwo szczegółów, że nawet ci, którzy nie potrzebowali ich z medycznego punktu widzenia, pragnęli posiadać zbudowane przez niego mechanizmy i usprawnienia zasilane mechanicznie. Patroni byli zgodni, że jego dzieła mają niespotykaną jakość nadającą im cech nieomal ludzkich, jakby za pomocą kół zębatych i mechanicznych części był w stanie tchnąć w nie magię. Pragnąc opanować tę sztukę, Orianna niestrudzenie ćwiczyła pod okiem mistrza. Jej ojciec był genialny, lecz stronił od ludzi, więc to Orianna zajmowała się kontaktem z klientami. Obdarzona dociekliwą i przyjacielską naturą, wkrótce stała się twarzą całego przedsięwzięcia. Mimo że rzadko zapuszczała się poza swoją dzielnicę, Orianna często wymykała się do teatru, gdzie mogła oglądać tancerzy, których podskoki i piruety tworzyły obraz miejsc leżących z dala od Piltover. Niezwykłe przygody rozgrywały się tam przed jej oczami. Nieśmiertelny mag przemierzający pustynię w poszukiwaniu zaklęcia, które zgubił sto lat temu. Pokojówka, która przebrała się za kamień w magicznej dżungli. Pielgrzym wspinający się na niesamowicie wysoką górę, zdolną wyleczyć każdego, kto osiągnie jej szczyt. Dziesiątki historii o odległych krainach, które poruszały jej wyobraźnię. Orianna, zauroczona opowieściami tancerzy, marzyła, by pewnego dnia odwiedzić te nieznane, dalekie ziemie. Z balkonu teatru przyglądała się każdemu ruchowi i detalowi, by po powrocie do warsztatu ojca tworzyć maleńkie figurki zainspirowane oszałamiającym przedstawieniem. Pewnego spokojnego dnia, gdy podczas pracy w sklepie Orianna pomagała starszej kobiecie w dopasowaniu mechanicznej ręki, pacjentka wspomniała o straszliwym wypadku, który miał miejsce w – mieście, nad którym zbudowano Piltover. Wybuch uwolnił chmurę toksycznych gazów, które zatruły powietrze w całej okolicy. Bez odpowiedniego leczenia następowała niewydolność organów i powolna śmierć. Zainfekowani przenoszeni byli do odizolowanego obozu medycznego w sercu Zaun. Pewna tego, że ich umiejętności mogą pomóc ofiarom zatrutego powietrza, Orianna próbowała przekonać ojca, by udali się do Zaun. Corin stwierdził, że narażenie się na wpływ toksycznego gazu jest zbyt ryzykowne, i zabronił córce udać się w tak niebezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Orianny nic nie było w stanie odwieść od zamiaru pomocy i tuż przed świtem wymknęła się z domu. Wzięła ze sobą tyle respiratorów, ile mogła unieść, założyła maskę ochronną i skorzystała z hexdraulicznej windy, by dostać się do Zaun. Ogrom zniszczenia wstrząsnął Orianną. Ulice w pobliżu miejsca wybuchu były pokryte gruzem i pełne chmur toksycznego dymu, a Zaunici chodzili po nich z twarzami zakrytymi zaledwie natłuszczonymi szmatami. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie widziała takiego cierpienia. Dołączyła do grupy wolontariuszy niosących pomoc tym, którzy zostali najbardziej dotknięci trucizną. Noc w noc wracała w to miejsce, by naprawiać zepsute respiratory i wyposażać mieszkańców podziemnego miasta w ezofiltry, chroniące ich przed szkodliwym wpływem gazów. Gdy Orianna oddała już wszystkie respiratory, zauważyła dziecko, które ciężko walczyło o każdy oddech. Bez chwili wahania zdjęła własną maskę i oddała ją dziecku, osłaniając własną twarz chusteczką. Minęło kilka dni, a Orianna sama źle się poczuła. Wkrótce sama zaczęła mieć problemy z oddychaniem, i to nawet czystym powietrzem w swoim domu. Każdy wdech był cierpieniem, gdy jej płuca rozkładały się w jej ciele, i zmuszona została zmierzyć się ze swoją śmiertelnością. Zdruzgotany nieszczęściem, jakie spotkało jego córkę, Corin podjął prace nad swoim najambitniejszym do tej pory projektem – zastąpienia zanikających płuc Orianny zautomatyzowanymi replikami. Użył materiałów filtracyjnych najwyższej jakości, zarezerwowanych dla swoich najzamożniejszych klientów. Po tygodniach bezsennych nocy zbudował wyrafinowany aparat, który wszczepił w miejsce płuc Orianny. Chcąc zapobiec dalszemu narażaniu się na niebezpieczeństwo przez Oriannę, Corin zaopatrzył ją w mechanizm zasilający płuca, do którego tylko on posiadał klucz. Zastępcze płuca działały bez zarzutu. Wkrótce Orianna wróciła do zarządzania sklepem. Niestety fortuna Orianny nie trwała długo. Po kilku miesiącach zdrowia jej stan pogorszył się, gdy trucizna rozprzestrzeniła się na resztę ciała. Wraz z ojcem pracowali w pocie czoła, by zbudować repliki każdego z jej organów. Gdy któryś zawodził, wymieniany był na mechaniczny. Jednak wraz z anatomicznymi modyfikacjami, Orianna traciła poczucie własnej tożsamości. Z czasem coraz większa część jej ciała składała się z kół zębatych i mechanicznych części. Zachowała większość swoich ludzkich wspomnień, jednak czuła teraz osobliwy dystans wobec tej, którą była kiedyś. Jej ojciec również zauważył zmianę. W niektóre noce Orianna słyszała, jak płakał. Kupił bilety do teatru, by poprawić jej humor, jednak Orianna wyszła w połowie spektaklu, twierdząc, że nauczyła się już z niego wszystkiego, czego mogła. Corin, zrozpaczony stopniową utratą osobowości przez córkę, pomagał jej przywoływać wspomnienia i poprawiał ją, gdy jej zachowanie zanadto odbiegało od przeszłego. Orianna starała się postępować zgodnie z jego wskazówkami, lecz coraz bardziej wadziła jej ingerencja ojca. Pragnęła po prostu być sobą. Minął rok, a Orianna była niemal całkowicie mechaniczna – oprócz serca, które jakimś cudem oparło się toksynom. W tym trudnym czasie Corin skupił się całkowicie na zdrowiu córki, zaniedbując wielu zamożnych klientów i tracąc ich patronat. Orianna i Corin, pozbawieni funduszy na prowadzenie biznesu, zmuszeni zostali do sprzedania dobytku i przeprowadzki do Zaun. Założyli sklep w pobliżu laboratorium chemtechu i wkrótce mieli pracy pod dostatkiem przy modyfikowaniu respiratorów, by były zdolne do filtracji niesławnej Szarości Zaun. Umiejętności Orianny w zakresie konstruowania mechanicznych urządzeń były lepsze niż kiedykolwiek – jej ręce nie męczyły się już przy wykonywaniu drobiazgowej pracy, a jej nieludzki umysł potrzebował niewiele odpoczynku. Nie potrzebowała urządzeń do pomiaru, gdyż wystarczyło, że spojrzała na sprzęt, by natychmiast bezbłędnie oszacować jego wymiary. W kilka sekund potrafiła opracować skomplikowane formuły, które normalnemu człowiekowi zajmowały całe godziny. Orianna nauczyła się, jak dbać o swoje nowe ciało, naoliwiać korby, wymieniać zużyte i naprawiać uszkodzone części, polegając jednak na ojcu, który pomagał jej, gdy tylko jej mechanizmy wymagały ulepszeń. Bezustanne kręcenie kół zębatych i tykanie mechanizmów w jej ciele sprawiały, że dla Orianny czas zdawał się stać w miejscu. Wraz z upływem miesięcy nowe zmarszczki pojawiły się na twarzy jej ojca, a siwizna przyprószyła mu skronie. Jednak mechaniczne ciało Orianny było nieczułe na upływ czasu. Zastanawiała się, czy jej życie będzie już zawsze płynąć takim stałym i niezmiennym kursem i żałowała rzeczy, których może nigdy więcej nie doświadczyć. Większość Zaunitów, przyzwyczajona do oddychania chemicznym powietrzem, warsztat Corina odwiedzała sporadycznie. Biznes zwolnił. Na domiar złego od przeprowadzki do Zaun Corin doświadczał bolesnych skurczów w klatce piersiowej, przez co często zmuszony był do odpoczynku. Pewnego dnia Orianna zauważyła młodego obdartusa, który często przechodził koło ich sklepu. Spędziła popołudnie na konstruowaniu dla niego mechanicznej figurki. Malutki mechaniczny dżentelmen potrafił podnosić kapelusz i kłaniać się. Dzieciak był zachwycony. Orianna pomyślała wtedy, że w Zaun przydałoby się więcej radości, i zaprojektowała serię wymyślnych figurek. W miejscu, w którym większość przedmiotów służyła praktycznym celom, jej wspaniałe dzieła wywoływały uśmiech na twarzach wielu Zaunitów. Figurki sprzedawały się szybciej, niż była w stanie je wytworzyć, i warsztat Corina powoli stawał się sławny. Znowu mogli sobie pozwolić na droższe tworzywa, a nawet rzadki hextechowy kryształ. Rozgłos przyciągał coraz więcej odwiedzających. Okazało się jednak, że nie wszyscy kierowali się dobrą wolą. Zbiry pracujące dla Petroka Grime'a, wielkiego chembarona, pojawili się któregoś dnia w sklepie z propozycją nie do odrzucenia – mieliby za odpowiednią opłatą zapewnić pewną ochronę warsztatu przed złodziejami, łobuzami i szeroko pojętym chaosem. Corin odrzucił propozycję, wierząc, że nie należy się godzić na warunki kryminalistów. Jednak tej samej nocy napadnięto na sklep Corina i skradziono wszystkie pieniądze. Orianna spędziła cały kolejny miesiąc na opracowywaniu narzędzia, które zapewniłoby im konieczną obronę. Miało formę mosiężnej kuli i potrafiło emitować promień potężnej energii, zadający celom straszliwy ból. Corin zauważył, że kula towarzyszyła Oriannie w pracy w sposób niemal automatyczny, jakby połączyła je niewidoczna więź. Zdrowie Corina pogarszało się. Aby ulżyć jego cierpieniu, Orianna musiała zdobywać najdroższe toniki. Zajmowała się nim tak dobrze, jak tylko umiała, jednak pewien zauński uzdrowiciel powiedział jej, że zanieczyszczone chemią powietrze przedostało się do krwiobiegu Corina i zatruło jego serce. Pomimo ich zaawansowanych umiejętności w zakresie tworzenia biomechanicznych narządów, ani Orianna, ani jej ojciec nigdy nie zdołali posiąść sztuki odtwarzania misterności ludzkiego serca. Jej własne serce okazało się zadziwiająco wytrzymałe wobec choroby toczącej jej ciało. Łączyło ją też nieprzerwaną więzią z przeszłością i sprawiało, że czas się dla niej zatrzymał. Orianna wiedziała, że jej ojciec kochał córkę, którą niegdyś była, lecz nie czuła się już jak tamta dziewczyna. Być może, ofiarowując własne serce ojcu, pozwoliłaby mu zatrzymać żywe wspomnienie o niej samej, skoro ona już tego nie potrafiła. Gdyby udało się jej stworzyć dla siebie mechaniczne serce napędzane hextechem, jej płuca nie potrzebowałyby już zewnętrznego wsparcia. Wtedy, być może, czas ruszyłby do przodu. Orianna podała nieświadomemu niczego ojcu środek nasenny i z największą precyzją wykonała nowe, mechaniczne serce, posługując się niedawno zdobytym hextechowym kryształem. Delikatna konstrukcja organu buczała leciutko przy pobieraniu energii z niewyczerpanego kryształu. Jej dzieło było wspanialsze niż wszystko, co do tej pory wykonała. Z pomocą kuli wyjęła mechanizm zasilający jej płuca i zamontowała nowo utworzony organ. Jej serce napędzane hextechową energią miało od teraz zależeć wyłącznie od niej. Następnie otworzyła klatkę piersiową Corina i zastąpiła jego zniszczone serce ostatnią pozostałością po Oriannie, którą znał i kochał. Spędziła noc na słuchaniu równego rytmu jego nowego serca, a o świcie odeszła na dobre. Wciąż kochała ojca, przyszedł jednak dla niej czas, by zobaczyć świat. Stała się kimś zupełnie innym, w całości mechaniczną baletnicą, dzięki czemu nareszcie była wolna. Gdy Corin się obudził, jego oczom ukazał się warsztat pełen setek malutkich figurek i mechanicznych ludzików, którzy potrafili chodzić po linie, śpiewać piosenki, a nawet żonglować miniaturowymi srebrnymi piłkami. Z tak bogatym wyposażeniem mógł od razu zacząć planować powrót do Piltover. Obiecał sobie jednak, że jednej figurki nigdy nie sprzeda. Była to złota baletnica nienapędzana niczym, która kręciła piruet za piruetem w nigdy nieustającym tańcu. |-| I Wersja= Był sobie kiedyś pewien mieszkaniec , Corin Reveck. Kochał on swoją córkę, Oriannę, najbardziej na świecie. Miała ona niebywały talent do tańca, ale fascynowali ją bohaterowie League of Legends. Z tego powodu sama zaczęła ćwiczyć, by kiedyś zostać bohaterką. Niestety, z powodu swojej naiwności jej treningi stały się bardzo niebezpieczne. W końcu miał miejsce tragiczny wypadek, który zakończył się jej śmiercią. Wydarzenie to wstrząsnęło Corinem, przez co popadł w depresję i ogarnęła go obsesja techmaturgii. Nie mógł znieść pustki, która zapanowała w jego życiu po śmierci córki, więc zdecydował stworzyć jej surogat, który miałby spełnić marzenie Orianny o dołączeniu do League. Tak powstała mechaniczna zabójczyni, której Corin nadał imię swojej córki. Wiedząc, że ma zostać bohaterką, a czasy się zmieniają, stworzył Kulę, by służyła jej jako zwierzątko i obrońca. Ten niemalże symbiotyczny twór wykorzystuje inny rodzaj techmaturgii, polegający na wykorzystaniu elektryczności a nie mechanizmów. Orianna i Kula są teraz bohaterami w League of Legends, wykorzystując czasem spaczoną moralność dziewczyny w charakterze kompasu. Stara się ona jak najlepiej dopasować do otoczenia. Jednak bez względu na wysiłki, Orianna nie jest człowiekiem i zawsze będzie w niej coś obcego i niepokojącego. Mimo, że próbuje nawiązać stosunki z innymi bohaterami League of Legends, niewielu jest w stanie zignorować jej wyjątkowość. Wielu uważa, że jest w środku pusta; że Orianna jest tylko bezdusznym mechanizmem i to w dodatku zabójczym. Jednakże w oczach swego ojca pozostaje idealną córeczką. |-| Osąd League= Kandydant: Data: 31 maja, 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Warsztat wygląda jak pobojowisko. Części leżą w nieładzie obok sprzętu. Wszędzie rozrzucone są tajemnicze substancje i materiały. W kątach pokoju leżą talerze, na których rozkwita pleśń. Gdyby były tu lustra, Corin pewnie przeraziłby się na swój widok. Zaniedbany, o rozbieganym i nieco obłąkanym spojrzeniu, zdaje się wykańczać swoje dzieło. To piękna i misterna dziewczyna, stworzona z zębatek. Wystarczy tchnąć w nią życie. Jednakże zaklęcie Nieskończonego Napędu to czysta teoria. Corin jest pierwszym, który znalazł się tak blisko przeistoczenia jej w praktykę. Delikatnie wyjmuje Napęd z płynu-katalizatora. Część pulsuje energią. Z przesadnie szerokim uśmiechem umieszcza ją w swoim dziele. Reakcja jest natychmiastowa. Zębatki w mechanicznej dziewczynie ożywają, z początku powoli. Twór zaczyna się poruszać, a każdy członek zaczyna żyć. Wygląda to jak odwrócone przedśmiertne spazmy. Corin przygląda się temu ze łzami w oczach, tuląc do piersi zdjęcie ślicznej, młodej dziewczyny. REFLEKSJA Mechaniczna dziewczyna nie jest pierwszą sztuczną istotą, która weszła do Institute of War. Wiele lat temu dokonał tego Wielki Golem Parowy. Jednakże w było coś szlachetnego, poruszał się i wyrażał w sposób, który wskazywał, że żyje. Dla odmiany ta rzecz wydaje się martwa. Niczym automat próbujący zachowywać się jak istota żywa. Efekt powoduje ciarki na plecach. Starszy Przywoływacz Montrose przyjrzał się tworowi, który przedstawił się jako Orianna. Sięgnęła za swoje plecy z nienaturalną giętkością i nakręciła gigantyczny klucz. Nie chodzi o to, że jej twarz nie ma wyrazu, lecz o to, że jest on niewłaściwy. Wszystko, co robi, wydaje się dziwne, na tyle dziwne, że prawie można określić to jako „zupełnie obce”. No i jeszcze ta Kula. Z pozoru wygląda na jej zwierzątko, ale związek między nimi jest tak naprawdę głębszy. Jak gdyby łączyła je symbioza. Kula jest tylko latającą kulą, stworzoną z zębatek i elektrycznej techmaturgii. Od czasu do czasu ze sfery wynurza się dziwne oko na nóżce, rozglądające się po okolicy. - Chcę zostać bohaterką. To będzie frajda. – mówi Orianna głosem, który przypomina ludzki. Przywoływaczka Carin spojrzała na Starszego Przywoływacza Montrose’a. – Czy możemy? Ciało Orianny obróciło się, podczas gdy jej głowa wciąż zwrócona była w ich kierunku. - Oczywiście że tak. Będę świetną bohaterką. Montrose odparł: – Orianno, aby dopuścić cię do League of Legends musimy zbadać twój umysł. Zastanawiamy się czy masz umysł, który da się zbadać. Jej ciało wróciło do naturalnej pozycji, a sukienka zaczęła tykać. - Mój ojciec mówi, że tak. Mam umysł. Zróbcie to. Jeśli tyko Kula się zgodzi. – Kula dzwoni i wydaje z siebie serię kliknięć, ale nie wykonuje agresywnych ruchów. Nastąpił powiew wiatru, potem ciemność, znowu światło. Była tam młoda dziewczyna, ubrana jak baletnica. Tańczyła przed publicznością. Miała talent. Jednakże to wspomnienie było wyciszone, nie niosło ze sobą żadnych emocji. Kolory rozmazują się. Institute of War znowu nabiera ostrości. - Orianno, czy to twoje wspomnienia? – spytał Starszy Przywoływacz Montrose. Mechaniczna dziewczyna zaśmiała się. Nie był to jednak zabawowy śmiech. Był zimny i mechaniczny. - To wspomnienia Orianny. A ja jestem Orianna. Tak mówi mój ojciec. Młodsza przywoływaczka spojrzała na Montrose'a, poszukując u niego wsparcia. Ten z niewzruszoną miną kiwną głową. - Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Cienie, światła, kolory. Ktoś stworzył coś, co wygląda na aleję z Summoner's Rift. Młoda dziewczyna była teraz starsza i bardzo zwinna. Wygląda na to, że trenowała, by zostać bohaterką. Była tam wieża, najwyraźniej w pełni uzbrojona. Jednooki trener poganiał ją szorstkim głosem. - No dalej, Orianno. Pora nauczyć się, jak walczyć pod wieżą. Osłabiłem jej moc, ale jeśli cię trafi, i tak odczujesz ból. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się naiwnie. Przygotowała się, poruszając się ze zwinnością. Ruszyła do biegu, kiedy wieża zaczęła do niej strzelać. Od razu zrozumiała, że coś jest nie tak. Ostrzał wieży nie wydawał się niewinny, powodując wybuchy w miejscach, gdzie trafiła w ziemię. Dzięki swej gracji Orianna była o krok przed pociskami, a te zaczynały pojawiać się coraz częściej. Trener uderzał w pulpit, starając się wyłączyć wieżę, cały czas krzycząc. Jednakże Orianna była zbyt skupiona, by to zauważyć. Pierwszy wybuch powalił ją, ciskając na ziemię. Zdyszana, spróbowała wstać. Drugi pocisk nadleciał tuż potem. Słabo spróbowała powstać, z ust ciekła jej krew. Po trzecim trafieniu już nie wstała. Kolory rozmazują się. Institute of War znowu nabiera ostrości. - Tak, umarłam. – zaczęła Orianna. Carin, która zawsze trzymała się ceremoniału, odparła: - Weszliśmy w twój umysł, Orianno. Jakie to uczucie? Mechaniczna dziewczyna zaśmiała się nieludzko. - Zabawne. Lubię wspomnienia. A wy? Starszy Przywoływacz Montrose odchrząknął. - Czemu chcesz dołączyć do League of Legends? - Bo zawsze tego chciałam. Bo tak zaprojektował mnie ojciec. Bo Kula chcę pobawić się na Fields of Justice. – jak gdyby w odpowiedzi odwróciła się w kierunku Kuli, która zaczęła pulsować energią. Montrose kontynuował: - A rozumiesz warunki przystąpienia do League? - Tak. – odparła Orianna. – Będę przestrzegać zasad waszego Institute. Będę grzeczna. Kula zawirowała i kliknęła, a Orianna dodała: - Kula też będzie. To znaczy grzeczna. Wyraźnie zaniepokojona rozmową, przywoływaczka Carin milczała. Starszy Przywoływacz Montrose, choć także czuł się niepewnie, starał się zachować autorytet. – W takim razie zostaniesz bohaterką, mechaniczna dziewczyno. Poczynimy przygotowania. Orianna wydała z siebie dźwięk, mający być rozradowanym, dziewczęcym piskiem i przytuliła Kulę. Nie wyglądało to jednak wzruszająco. Wyglądało niepokojąco. Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Klasyczna Orianna stary obraz.jpg|Klasyczna Orianna TPA Orianna stary obraz.jpg|TPA Orianna |-| Chiny= Klasyczna Orianna chiński obraz.jpg|Klasyczna Orianna en:Orianna/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów